icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pear Company
The Pear Company is an obvious pun to Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in iCarly. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows made by Dan Schneider. They appear similar to Apple Inc, only with a light-up pear logo in place of the Apple logo. In his fun facts for iPity The Nevel, Dan Schneider said that only good guys on his shows own Pear technology (meaning not Nevel). Computers On iCarly, Computers include a series of laptops and desktops. These computers are said to store many MPEGs (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive. The Pear OS appears to be a Windows XP installation with Windows Blinds or a similar program with an OSX skin. It is seen sometimes on the show and on screen grabs from the show, and in some parts of the show where you view the screen of the computer, you see some icons from Microsoft Windows like the My Computer icon from Windows XP and the Internet icon also from Windows XP. The computer has a dock, but it is green colored and has many different icons. Also, in the intro there is a program very similar to iMovie HD.The window program was seen on Zoey 101 but on a Ibook. You may see programs on Windows or Apple. An interesting note is on the unrelated PBS Kids show, The Electric Company, an animated cat owns a PearBook. PearPods On iCarly, PearPods are impersonations of iPods. The pear on the back lights up as well as the Pear Pod. PearPhones On iCarly, the PearPhone is one of the most seen Pear products, next to the Pearbook. So far, it looks like anyone who's anyone on iCarly owns a PearPhone. Carly Shay got her first PearPhone at age 13 from her older brother, Spencer Shay and Freddie Benson got his first from his mother, Marissa Benson. Spencer has a PearPhone, that was broken by Chuck. Gibby and Sam are shown not to have PearPhones. iCarly was the first show by Schneider's Bakery to feature PearPhones - and other Pear products - so majorly. Many characters on Victorious, another Schneider show, have PearPhones also. Victorious season 2 saw the debut of a new PearPhone, which was actually shaped like a pear. PearPads On iCarly, the "PearPad" is an obvious exageration to the iPad in size, for it is much bigger than it is in real life. The "PearPad" was mentioned for the first time in a webcast in "iGot a Hot Room" and is also used by Spencer in the same episode, furthermore in Spencer's blog on the iCarly site, Spencer states he's in jury duty and blogging it up on his PearPad. Also, in another one of Spencer's blogs, he says Socko invited him to a wedding and let him use his PearPad on the drive there. It is also shown in "iGet Pranky" after the opening credits end. Carly is looking at it in her room. In iGot a Hot Room, the PearPad is one of the things Carly asks for for her 16th birthday, and she is seen holding the PearPad during a scene from iSell Penny-Tees. A PearPad was shown in the eighth episode of Dan Schneider's other currently running show "Victorious" and in "iGot a Hot Room", although those were quite oversized when compared to the iPad. A fan in iStart a Fanwar also carries one of the oversized PearPads. A future episode features a mini version of the PearPad, which is about the size of an actual iPad. This device will probabaly be called PearPad Mini or PearPad2 (as seen in the below picture). Dan posted up a video onto his Facebook page featuring the new PearPad. Also, in Carly's room, next to her closet there is a small device that helps her choose her outfits. Though it is not mentioned or confirmed, this device has an appearance simliar to the real life iPad. Freddie is also shown to have an oversized PearPad in the episode, IHire An Idiot, where Cort writes on it with a marker. Overall, there is one episode that features the mini PearPad, iSell Penny-Tees. PearTunes PearTunes is just like iTunes. In iHave a Lovesick Teacher, Ms. Ackerman is mentioned to have illegally downloaded music on Spencer's Pear Pod. Episode Influence Lauren Ackerman gave Spencer a PearPod with 500 songs downloaded illegally free from rapidshare in the episode iHave a Lovesick Teacher. Ms. Ackerman was arrested for illegally downloading songs from the Internet by the FBI. In the alternate reality where Spencer was born normal, in the episode iChristmas, Freddie and Rona Berger were boyfriend-girlfriend, and Rona Berger wanted a PearPod. When Freddie first gave her a digital photo album, she threw a tantrum and then Freddie bought her a PearPod. Category:Parodies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Items or Objects Category:Images